


Illumination

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Holidays, M/M, TS Secret Santa 2016, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Jim tries to make it home during a blackout.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 TS Secret Santa for prompt "light"

When the weather turned cold earlier in the week, Jim Ellison regretted not taking the time to have the truck's heater fixed. He regretted it even more tonight, when an icy storm downed power lines in his neighborhood, blacking out the lights in a ten-mile area. He could tell by the remaining ambient light that the entire city wasn't in the dark, but that didn't help him. Between avoiding other cars and stopping at every intersection, it took Jim three times as long to arrive home. By then he was chilled to the bone.  
  
Opening the front door to his building, Jim noticed a light source. On every step of the stairs sat a paper bag with decorations cut into it. Inside each bag was a lit pillar candle nestled in a layer of sand. Even people with normal sight would be able to use these to navigate the steps. For Jim, with his enhanced sense of sight, it was like walking in daylight.  
  
Knowing that these lanterns were probably put there by his thoughtful partner, Jim's heart started to lighten.  
  
Inside the loft, lit candles were strategically scattered throughout. There was a fire in the fireplace and warm food bubbling on the stove.  
  
"Jim!" Blair cried out from the kitchen and ran to give him a hug. "I was worried about you with all the lights out." Blair could feel Jim shivering in his embrace. "Babe, you're freezing! Let's get you out of those clothes and into a hot shower."  
  
Half an hour of being fussed over later, Jim was eating tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches in front of the fire, an Irish coffee on the table beside him. "Love what you've done with the place, Chief. Where'd you get the farolitos?"  
  
Blair laughed. "We were going to set them up at Rainier on Christmas eve. Looks like we have a better use for them here. I know you didn't need them to find your way, but I was worried about the neighbors." Blair stood behind Jim and started to massage his shoulders. "So, anything interesting happen today? Besides the ice storm and all."  
  
Jim sighed in satisfaction as he sipped his drink. "Nah. Just realized that fixing the truck's heater should have been a priority."  
  
Blair chuckled. "You realize you can never say anything about the Volvo again," he teased. "C'mere, sweet cheeks. Help me set up the sleeping bags by the fire. We can zip them together and I can do all sorts of things that will make you forget about the truck's heater."  
  
Jim's imagination about all those things Blair would do not only made him feel warm, but tingly in all the best places. He helped Blair build their lair for the night, knowing, and not at all minding, that he wouldn't be getting much sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> farolito picture courtesy of pinterest


End file.
